Empire State of Mind
by EaglesTalon
Summary: It's been a couple years since the invincible Alex Rider destroyed Scorpia and a new agent is here. His name? Graye. And he has to save the world against a new evil organization, Vulture.  Who is picking up after Scorpia. Will Graye be able to save us?
1. Prologue

**I DON'T own Alex Rider...**

**I hope you like this story it's my first...**

* * *

Prologue:

The Royal and General Bank stood proudly on the street. On the upper floors a fair haired man with brown eyes sat at his desk. He tapped a pencil on it in rhythm to the clock.

Suddenly, the PA system crackled. It said, "Mr. Rider, call on line three."

The man sighed. Another person wanting him to protect them. It was the same drill over and over again. He stared at the clock. Soon his shift would be over so he might as well answer it. He picked up the phone and pressed line three.

"Hello?" he asked and waited for the caller to ask for protection or some mumbo jumbo.

A woman's clear voice answered him. This is the voice he flinched in hearing. This was the voice he had never thought he would hear again.

This voice spoke, "Alex? It's me. I have something important I need to tell you." She spoke with fear and alarm in her voice.

Alex glanced around. Just to make sure no one was looking, watching, or listening. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

The woman answered quietly, "Alex, we've found someone." She paused as if looking around. "Someone you need."

Alex swallowed. Was this a trap? No, she wouldn't do that. She'd rather die than give herself up to them.

"Where are you?" Mr. Rider asked worriedly.

The woman whispered quietly back, "You don't need to know that Alex, I just need to tell you this."

Alex glared at the phone. He was starting to consider this a trap. "You have to tell me where you are."

The woman gulped loudly, "Alex, you know I can't tell you that."

He sighed. "Fine. But what's going on? You know you can't call me like this."

She gulped again and paused, a scream was heard in the background. The phone crackled as it sounded like she moved into a safer position.

"Alex, something bad has happened they've got us. They've got us." She silently sobbed into the phone.

Alex felt his palms sweat. Was she okay? And who was this _they?_ All these questions burned his mind.

"Tell me slowly, what's going on? Who's got you?" He asked gently.

The woman sounded like she started running. And spoke again, "Alex, I don't have much time. But I can tell you-"

She was interrupted by another scream. The woman started running harder.

Alex started getting more worried. He started glancing from side to side quickly. What was going on.

"Alex, we found something you need. I can only tell you this. He's in Puerto Rico. He works for no one and does things for clients. He's a hacker, but has information. Very valuable information." She paused, " It's all stored on a USB. He has it with him. Find him and recruit him now."

Alex was about to speak when stomping and people yelling in a foreign language interrupted him. Soon later he heard her scream fill the air. The sounds of bones cracking and more stomping occurred.

"Sabina?" he whispered quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

The dial tone went off.

Sabina was gone.


	2. Room Service?

**I don't own Alex Rider, just this awesome/horrible plot! XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Graye quickly opened his eyes and looked around. The hotel room _looked_ safe, but something was out of place. Was it the drawers?

Graye shook his head. He was being pathetic. But something told him that he was right. Just to make sure he went and opened all the drawers.

Nope, everything was there. Everything, his gun, his clothes, his grenades, and his laptop. Then his eyes followed back to the second drawer. He opened the pouch and his gray eyes popped out wide.

"SHIT!" he screamed and threw it on the ground.

_THE USB! WHY, THE USB? _He went and grabbed the drawer, then he…

Flung it out the window.

Graye stood there fuming for a few minutes then realized what he had done. He scratched the back of his head. "_Crap, how am I going to go unnoticed," he thought. _

Graye quickly devised a plan in his head and grabbed all his belongings. He stuffed these things in his green duffel bag. Then he continued to pack up.

After he finished he made the bed, wrote a note to the staff, apologizing about the window. And left his money in the note.

Graye clapped his pale hands together. That was when he heard the muffled voices of the security guard coming up the steps. They had probably spoken to witnesses. And with that he jumped out the window.

Now, obviously he wasn't killing himself. It's called a quick escape. I mean, he wasn't going to let the security guards send him to Puerto Rican jail. It would just be very uncivilized to him.

He landed nimbly on his feet and ignored the gasps of the Puerto Ricans. Then he walked casually towards a black Mercedes and hopped in.

His Mercedes was very new. Well, I shouldn't say _his_, more like some unlucky businessmen's. It had beautiful leather seats and a pretty huge stereo system. Exactly how Graye liked it.

He put the key in the car and started driving. He was about ¾ of the way to the airport when he heard sirens. The businessman must of noticed his Mercedes was gone and reported it stolen.

Graye growled and pushed his foot on the acceleration, Grand Theft Auto time.

The car sped up and he watched the speed go up to 90 mph. Graye grinned. This was fast. And luckily the airport approached slowly.

But right as he was about to go to terminal C, he heard gunshots. Shit, they were trying to shoot his tires. Graye sighed, would these people ever learn?

And with that thought he jumped out of the car.


	3. The Feds just Want to have Fun!

**I don't know if anyone has read this, but I would really like some reviews so...please?**

* * *

Chapter 1 Part B

Graye rolled into a safety roll as he hit the dirt. He got up and his Armani suit was hardly brown. He quickly brushed a few pieces of dirt off and loaded his pistol. Then he picked up his black Italian leather shoes. If he couldn't travel in style, why travel at all?

The police had already gone after the black Mercedes in which Graye had placed a brick on the acceleration. They would probably think he committed suicide because the car would crash, eventually.

Without fear he walked into terminal C with his green duffel bag in hand. He looked strange, with his light blonde hair scruffy and greasy, but perfectly clean with an Armani suit on. People stared as he walked into security.

It was hilarious how oblivious the airport security could be about guns. He had easily hidden his gun in a compartment located in his shoe. Very big feet, Graye had. And he continued to walk to his gate.

Gate 78, Continental Airlines, flying to Washington D.C. Before hopping on to the plane, he did a quick double check. He noticed a thin pale girl with red hair and green eyes. Graye also realized he had seen her at security too. AND when he walked into the airport. Graye smiled, they weren't catching him this quickly.

Graye quickly weaved in and out of the people who were walking in a straight line into the plane. As he walked "Hey and Bastards" followed him,but he ignored them and hopped on the plane. As he walked on he noticed the girl following him. _Bingo, _he thought. She was following him.

The feds were getting better. He gave them credit for that. I mean, he hadn't noticed her for a while.

The girl was catching up as he moved to his seat. He grinned. She was good. The girl had a serious look on her face like an assassin. He frowned, what if she _was_ an assassin. Now, _that_ would be a huge problem.

Graye glanced over at her. She was on the left side of the plane and he was on the right. She was about 2 rows in front of him and was talking on her cellphone. Graye looked at her closer. She hid her face with a magazine and continued talking.

Now he had time to examine her. Graye had to admit she was very pretty, but he didn't have time to think about that. He noticed a slight bulge in her pocket. It was obviously a gun. She must've had a fancy badge to get through security with that.

He raised an eyebrow at that and she got off the phone. Her green-eyed glare sent chills down his spine. Graye laughed at this feeling and motioned for her to sit down next to him. The girl warily got up.

As she sat down next to him, he grinned. This was hilarious. The fed couldn't be _this_ good. Something was up.

"So, who exactly are you?" Graye asked with a smile. The girl winced at that question and didn't meet his gaze.

"I don't need to tell you that." She growled in reply.

Graye smiled at that too. She was okay at this, but probably a new operative.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm Graye." He said and stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you." Graye was playing it cool. He just hoped to god she wasn't _another_ assassin. Ugh, he hated how so many people were after him, and for what reason? His USB that was now… gone.

The girl glared at his hand until he put it down. She finally responded, "You know what? You're a complete idiot. I don't know why they even sent me out on this mission."

_Mission? _ That single word changed Graye's point of view on this thing. If she were a fed, she probably would've arrested him right then and there. Where did this girl come from?

Graye looked at the girl and laughed slightly, "Could you at least tell me your name?" he asked. He really wanted to know, this could help him find out what this girl was.

The girl smiled angelically with a devil-like hint to it and said her name.

"Dallas."


	4. Colorful Name

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Luv ya all ;D!**

* * *

Chapter 1 part c:

"Dallas?" Graye repeated, "Interesting name."

The Dallas girl was fuming, "Interesting huh? Well it's not like my name is a color!"

Graye frowned; she surely knew how to get on his nerves. Okay, maybe both there names were weird, but it wasn't his fault the idiots at the CIA gave them his code name, that he changed to make more normal looking. They always got a kick out of it.

He clenched his fist. Oh, how he hated the CIA. They tortured him, sent him on pointless missions, and gave him a shitty codename just for a laugh. They only wanted a new Alex Rider. Or that's how Graye saw it.

Ever since the teenage super spy destroyed Scorpia at age 15, all the agencies around the world wanted one just like him. That was when the CIA found Graye. A twelve-year-old boy who was in Juvenile Hall for hacking into a video game stores security cameras, just to get the newest Call of Duty first.

They thought he was amazing, a boy genius even. So they recruited him, hoping for another Alex Rider. But they didn't get one. They got someone much more dangerous.

Graye would always beat the older recruits. Out class them in EVERYTHING. Even things that kid shouldn't be doing, like guns, grenades, and other high-class weapons. Graye would just use them like he had been using them all his life. This is what scared the CIA.

It was a super dangerous boy. Someone terrorists from all around the world would be after. So, being the idiots they were chose to make him lie low and do the stupidest missions they could think of. Just for a laugh. This made Graye lose his temper.

One day, during training, Graye snapped. As usually he was creaming the other recruits in everything. When one of the recruits decided to play a "trick" on Graye. So, when Graye went to go to the bathroom they quickly replaced his gun with a water gun.

Well, you're probably not understanding why this would be a huge problem, so I will explain. The man in charge of Graye's division was there to watch Graye's progress. Technically, this means that Graye was finally going to get promoted from his horrible position. Get to go do the bigger missions with the bigger recruits. Maybe even get a new code name.

So, when Graye went to go do the shooting part of his promotion initiation thing, instead of spraying out bullets, it sprayed out… wait for it…

Water.

This blew Graye's whole career as an operative or as anything involving the CIA. The leader of his whole division didn't think it was funny at all when this happened so instead of being promoted he was demoted.

On that note, Graye decided to get his revenge. That night he hacked into all the security cameras so they couldn't detect him as he walked down the halls. So he walked down with matches and extinguisher in hand, to the dorms.

Long story short, the CIA wasn't too happy when they found out that their barracks had burned down. Graye was fired and he started working with clients, good or bad. And that my friends is what brings him here today, sitting in a plane, next to a girl.

Dallas waved her hand in front of Graye's face, "Hellllooooo?" she called to him.

Graye shook his head. "Sorry," he said apologetically.

Dallas frowned, "What's up with all the apologies now? I didn't know we were off hating terms yet." She said quizzically with a hint of sarcasm.

Graye smiled. "Well, I didn't know we were on hating terms. More like I-don't-want-you-to-kill-me-or-arrest-me terms." he joked in a sincere way.

Dallas chuckled slightly and sighed, "Really? That's your pick up line?" Graye grinned at that. It WAS funny.

"Well, I haven't had much experience." He teased back with a smile plastered on his face.

Dallas huffed uncomfortably, "I just met you, but I can already tell you're really going to be annoying."

Graye grinned again, but looked up. "So, what's your organization so we can set this straight. I'll start first." He paused. "I worked for the CIA, but now am a loner. I work for clients around the world."

Dallas sighed. "Well, I can't tell what organization, but I can tell you this, you. Don't. Want. To. Know."

Graye frowned, "Try me." He challenged.

Dallas sighed again, "Graye, just stop it."

He sat there, thinking for a moment. "Then Dallas, I think we have a problem here. Because if you don't tell me I'll have to do something very horrible."

Dallas shifted uncomfortably then glared at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, I guess you'll have to do that "horrible thing."

He smiled, "I guess so."

And with those words he pulled out his pistol and shot inside of the plane.


End file.
